Slipped On A kiss
by crazylily
Summary: It’s hard being the hottest girl in school, especially when your brother is the hottest guy. So what happens when you fall in love with his best friend? SBOC MMWP era chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So i tried to post this once and loaded in the wrong document, so lets try again! 

Slipped on a kiss

Summary: It's hard being the hottest girl in school, especially when your brother is the hottest guy. So what happens when you fall in love with his best friend? SBOC MMWP era

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the summer for Sabrina and James Potter, this of course meant only one thing, all night-er with their best friends, thus why Sirius Black, Remus Lupin (James' best friends), Allison Smith and Lily Evans (Sabrina's best friends) were lounging by the pool on such a hot day.

James met with his best friends on the train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Later that night they met their other friend, Peter Pettigrew, he was with his mother today though.

James and his friends were the most popular guys in school, then are the self proclaimed marauders. Of course if they're the Marauders, Sabrina and her friends are the La femme Marauder. Both groups being the hottest in school, you either wanted to date them, or be them. Of course they never intermingled with that, or rather they tried not to. They liked to share the love around.

"Sabrina what is your brother doing?" The striving red head sitting next to Sabrina asked. Her name was Lily Evans, and with the emerald eyes to match the hair, she was invincible on looks alone. It amazed most people do to her actual size, but she was a true beauty if ever there was one.

"No idea." Sabrina replied as she watched the jet black hair of her brother (which was amazingly flat for once) sink under the water. Sabrina sneaked a glance at Lily to see her eyes surfing the water as James bobbed up and down. Then she looked to her other best friend who's usually amethyst colored eyes were closed and her curly brown hair starting to dry out. Of course standing right behind her chair was Remus Lupin, his blue-grey eyes trained on her, a bucket of water over his head ready to dump on her any minute.

Sabrina herself got up and did a running dive into the pool as Remus dumped the bucket of water. Mind you Sabrina immediately regretted it immediately. Naturally her swim suit was a little too small, and her breast slipped out. She slid it back in inconspicuously and went back to swimming around. Of course if it were that easy she wouldn't have had to jump in so quickly.

"I saw everything." Sirius Black whispered in here ear before diving under. Sabrina turned the color of Lily's hair and dove under water after him and forcefully yanked him up by the hair.

"You saw _nothing_." She said dangerously. Okay so this was _the_ Sirius Black, and he'd seen everything. Or that's what Sabrina was ever so sure of. Of course who was Sirius to tell her other wise?

"Fine, but it'll cost ya." Sirius finally replied looking her up and down. Her Quidditch toned body was well presented in her purple bikini. Sabrina hid a smile as his grew wider. She sauntered over to him slowly and ran a finder down his chest.

"Dream on Black." She said seductively and then dove backwards, leaving Sirius in a huff. Sabrina was growing to love the power she had over her brother's best friend. She would never get involved though, no matter how hot he was. He was a player, his long shaggy maim, and stormy grey eyes said all of that and so much more.

Swimming through the water she finally came up in the deep end for a breath and looked over at the still very shocked expression on Sirius' face. In a matter of seconds she was in peals of laughter at the fact that Remus just jumped into the water with Allison following.

Sirius swam after Sabrina finally coming to his senses as James dunked her under.

"You guys suck!" Sabrina yelled when she finally got up. Of course her anger dissipated as Lily pushed feebly to get James under. He chose to throw her over his head instead of going under.

"Hey Allison stop being flirty and come help!" Lily yelled as Sirius and James stood side by side in the shallow end, we were standing across from them. Allison and Remus soon joined on their respective sides.

"So Black you wanna fight?" Sabrina asked in a would-be serious tone, her eyes gave away that she was just teasing.

"Well Ms. Potter, I reckon we ought to after all its only the right thang ta do." Sirius said with his best… well we aren't sure what kind of accent he was trying to use. Soon enough the guns were pulled out. The water guns.

The girls jumped out of the pool and set to hide, mind you the boys were on their tails. Within minutes of finally drying Remus seemed to have cornered Allison and thoroughly soaked her while she laughed hysterically the whole time.

Meanwhile Sabrina was hiding in a tree watching Sirius rather carefully; Lily was just below her hiding in a bush. James was about to find Lily, and Sabrina wasn't quite ready to give away her position. Soon enough Lily and James were in the middle of a water battle. Unfortunately for Sabrina she spent a little too much time watching them and Sirius had joined her in the make shift tree fort.

"You really need to stop day dreaming Sabby." Sabrina half smiled half cringed. Sabrina hated that nickname, but Sirius made it sound so damn lovely to her.

"Aww Siri you aren't really going to get me with my back turned are you?" Sabrina said in a sweet seductive voice. To her mercy and detest Sirius lowered his weapon.

"Persuade me." He whispered seductively into his ear. Instead of getting any reaction from her, he watched burst into hysterical laughter. Sirius smiled at her reaction.

"Who do you think you are? Captain Jack Sparrow?" She said before pulling her water gun out and thoroughly soaking him. Finally the two heard the presence of their friends below. They looked down on their amused faces.

"Nice one Sabrina! He looks completely lost now, not to mention drenched!" Allison yelled.

"You cheated!" Sirius finally recovered from the fact that he just got beat out by a girl, mind you she was a Potter. By now everyone was hysterically laughing at Sirius' face, if nothing else.

"Man she got you good!" Remus yelled.

"She cheated!" Sirius replied in a child like voice.

"Pads, she's my sister, she didn't cheat. She just out smarted you." With James' words Sirius finally looked defeated. Sabrina smiled to herself at a job well done.

"I'm hungry! Why don't you two get your arses down here so we can go eat lunch!" Lily finally spoke. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief with her words.

"FOOD!" Sirius yelled and headed for the ladder. "Hey were the hell is the ladder?" He said finally. Everyone looked around as Allison and Lily smiled.

"Well you see, we think it's funnier to leave you two up there and go eat." Allison explained. "Coming boys?" she said turning to James and Remus who both smiled eagerly as they ran away, Sirius' threats following them to the kitchen door.

"Reminded me to kill them later." Sabrina said as she sat down in the tree "fort". Sirius walked over and sat down next to her.

The two sat there in silence for a while as the sun began to fade. It wasn't an awkward silence, but rather a comfortable one. Sabrina finally rested her head on his shoulder as his arm snaked around her waist to pull her close. Finally, to Sirius' surprise, Sabrina spoke.

"Do you think they're coming back?" She asked timidly.

"Well knowing your brother, yeah, I'm reckon they will in due time." Sirius said, and heard Sabrina sigh. She was never a good person to wake once she was asleep. Sirius shrugged his shoulder and laughed at her annoyed face.

"Sirius! I'm tired! Let me sleep!" Sabrina said irritably as she tried to lay back down.

"Sorry love, we can't unless you want to sleep up here." He said, immediately realizing she wouldn't care, and regretting it. He couldn't spend a night alone with her without James killing him; mind you it was _their_ fault.

Of course back in the house they didn't see it this way.

"So should we let them down?" James asked the girls who furiously shook their heads in response.

"Why not?" Remus asked, obviously the boys didn't get it.

Finally Lily sighed and then spoke. "First, the tension between them is ridiculous. Second, it's going to be so much fun blackmailing them when we take pictures in the early hours of the morning." By this point James' face was somewhere between amazed and annoyed, he should have thought of this. Before he could think it through any longer Allison spoke.

"So boys, you in?"

"Hell Yeah!" They both said eagerly.

By this point, Sirius and Sabrina were out cold and contempt, as the others settled down for bed.

**A/N: This is my new attempt at writing, I'm gonna have a very boring summer, so if I get reviews, I'll write! I mean my Swiss lover leaves after graduation (I just finished hs) and my other lover is in SC for the summer at boot camp. Oh and I have work, college prep, and of course swimming. So review and I'll update sooner! **

**CrazyLily**


	2. Chapter 2

Slipped on a kiss

Summary: It's hard being the hottest girl in school, especially when your brother is the hottest guy. So what happens when you fall in love with his best friend? SBOC MMWP era

Chapter 2

Sabrina woke at the break of dawn the next morning, still in her swim suit, wrapped in Sirius' arms. She smiled contently to herself. She would never admit it, but he looked so cute when he was sleeping. She stared at his sleeping figure. His mouth was in a smile and his features were all the more distinguished. His usually prim proper hair was in a tangle.

As if he felt her watching him, he began to stir.

"Hey Sabby," He said looking into her aquarium eye. "Sleep well?" He said with a smile, which she returned willingly.

"Yeah."

"So should we foil their plans to black mail us?" Sirius asked after a content silence.

"But of course! What kind of little sister would I be if I didn't sabotage my big brother's plans!" Sabrina exclaimed. Sirius' eyes lit up at her words. What better way to solve this than have the last laugh?

"So my dear what's your plan?" Sirius asked. If James had a master mind for pranks, it was nothing compared to his sisters. Of course she never thought through things as well as the marauders, but there were four of them, mind you Lily was rather picky about the details from time to time, and Allison, well she was just too innocent to not be able to think up more ideas.

"Okay, they expect to see us up here asleep in each others arms happy go luck, right?"

Sirius nodded in agreement. "So here's what we do…"

Meanwhile…

"Hey boys get up! Sabrina is an early bird! If we don't get going now we won't be able to take pictures." Lily all but screamed as James and Remus looked around in alarm, then dropped their heads back down upon realizing it was only Lily.

"Yeah, yeah, we're getting up Evans." James muttered into his pillow before pushing his body of f of the comfortable bed.

The two boys rose to their feet and looked to the girls who had guilty smiles gracing their features.

"You didn't…" Remus trailed on looking from the camera in Allison's hand to the girls' guilty smiles.

"Of course not!" Allison exclaimed with false horror on their faces. As if sensing the argument, or rather fight for the camera, Lily spoke.

"Lets go already!" She stated before walking in the direction of the door, Allison and the boys in tow.

When they arrived outside at the tree they realized they had made a grave mistake. Not only were Sirius and Sabrina awake, but they were seemingly engrossed in each other, not even bothering to realize that the latter had been replaced (rather noisily at that).

Sabrina had her back to Sirius with her head leaned back resting on Sirius' shoulder. His hands were around her waist, as his lips brushed across her bare shoulders and neck, nibbling occasionally. Sabrina's eyes were closed with a pleased smile gracing her lips; her hands were resting lazily on his.

"Uh…" Lily stumbled on her words. "I think we better go." She said climbing down the latter, only to run into James's hands two steps down.

"OWW! What the hell Evans?" James said. Lily halted.

"Uh… Well you see. You don't want to go up there." Lily said in a calm voice trying not to let a thing on.

James looked taken aback and pushed Lily up and as she got off the last step James arose and took in a horrified gasp.

"Sirius Black get your hands and lips off of my sister this instant!" James nearly screamed. Those below slowly slid back down the ladder not wanting to see this catastrophe.

Sirius stopped what he was doing and looked up at James, neglecting to meet his eye. Sabrina's hands tightened on Sirius' and his heart gave a jolt, she didn't want him to move. Sadly he knew this was all just the plan.

"James back off. You guys left us here. Deal with it." Sabrina said and slowly stood up, Sirius following in tow.

James looked dumbfounded for a moment before he finally climbed down the latter in a humph. Lily followed suite leaving Sabrina and Sirius alone once again on the plat form.

"You have ten minutes to be back in the kitchen before I drown Sirius in the pool." James said in a deadly voice.

As Sabrina watched them exit she felt Sirius' hands wrap around her waist. She gave a sigh of relief, though something told her it was really content. She rested her head back and turned as to see Sirius a little bit better. As she turned she looked up into his grey eyes, where the storm had subsided temporarily, but she could not read into them as she usually could. She knew something was troubling him but she could hardly tell what.

Sirius loosened his grip a little and allowed her to turn and face him. Her arms rested on his as she did so. There was a light jolt of energy though neither allowed their senses to lose control.

"I've never seen James so shocked." Sirius finally said after what seemed like an eternity. It was hard to know what to say. They didn't think they would actually accomplish the mission, and they sure as hell didn't think James would back down. It wasn't a laughing matter. It was serious. James had "caught" them and not turned his back on both, but rather left them be, believing they were together. Both felt as though a silencing charm had been cast upon them.

Sabrina's hands slowly crept up along Sirius' arms, like a snail trying to cross the road as you wait to cross, but it's to thin to go with the snail in the way. Sirius held her eye contact tentatively. He had never such a look in her eyes. They were blank, as if she wasn't sure of what she was doing, under the imperius curse. But he knew otherwise. She was in control.

Finally her arms came to rest around his neck as she pulled her body closer to his, but she did not pull him into a hug. Instead she moved her lips to his neck and kissed it gently. He did everything in his power not to let out a grown. She left a small trail of hot marks until she finally pulled away.

"Let's go Black; my conscience doesn't need you dead on my behalf." She said in an uncharacteristically high voice. She expected him to let go immediately but he didn't.

"Too bad I don't care Sabby." Sirius said and glimpsed down at her lips, then looked back into her eyes. Sabrina felt her breath catch in her lungs as he made such a small inquiry. She was sure of what he wanted to do, she was also sure he wouldn't do anything without her permission. She was sure he wouldn't ask for it though, she would have to just grant it.

"Sirius…" she said softly running her hands lightly over his neck, and allowed one to snake into his hair. She bit her lip and then continued on. Sirius did not miss the gesture. "He…" she seemed to be having trouble risking the words. "We can't. It just… It just can't work. We're too different." Sabrina said sadly.

Sabrina turned and went to pull away, but Sirius pulled her tighter and brought one hand to her cheek to look at him.

"You win this time Sabby, but if you _ever_ tease me like that again I won't be so nice." Sirius said. It wasn't mean; it was just what he truly felt and knew. He let her go and lead the way down the latter and Sabrina stood shocked for a moment then followed quietly as Sirius her and Sirius walked back to the house together. False smiles gracing their features.

The day was one of the roughest. Nothing was going on, there was no nice friendly games, just quiet gestures between the two and this did not go unnoticed by their friends. Mind you James didn't see anything, he was hiding in his room, not wanting to see his sister or his best friend.

That night Lily called the girls to her room to "chat". Sabrina wanted no part in it.

When she arrived in the room her two friends fell quiet instantly and stared at her looking mildly surprised.

"What?" Sabrina asked in a not-so-nice voice. Allison bit her lip and Lily spoke.

"What is going on between you and Sirius?" She asked in a calm controlled voice.

Sabrina glared. She didn't know what was going on, and even if she did, she wouldn't talk about it.

"We wanted to fuck with your heads. End of story." Sabrina replied hotly and walked out of the room and down to the pool. The lights inside were on as were the few shining over the top. Sabrina pulled on a one piece practice suit, her swim cap, and goggles, all muggle wear, and dove in.

The cool water graced her hot flesh. The air was just warm enough to balance out and clean and clear as she took breaths every few strokes. She swam back and forth with such grace that most swimmers would die for. She didn't want to be bothered, this was her time to herself, her time to think. She wasn't sure how much she had swam when she finally stopped. Only James knew of her secret talent, or so she though.

"Avoiding me?" Sirius asked from the shadows as Sabrina looked around. He came and slid into the water beside her, wearing his swim trunks. Sabrina glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Her anger was evident.

"Looking for you, what's wrong?" She was aware he already knew the answer, as he moved closer and pressed his body to hers while she was already backed against the pool wall. She closed her goggle covered eyes as he gently pulled them up over her face, and then proceeded to remove her swim cap. She did not protest, but kept her eyes closed and gave a faint shudder when his hand rested on her cheek. He knew she wouldn't open her eyes.

"I can't stand this boundary Sabrina. I know you and you have never shut me out, not once in the past seven years. You need to talk to me Sab. I don't know what to think. You have been in my heart for so long, today… It just felt right." Sirius said quietly her eyes gently opened.

"How long?" She whispered.

**A/N: So I finished Deathly Hollows. It was **_**amazing**_**. Props to JKR. Butt now I wanted to continue with my story. I'm going to try and stick with what we knew previously, but now I suppose somethings might change I'm not sure. In addition I'm getting a new laptop sometime in the next two weeks. I start college in the fall and the one I have is almost two years old, and I'm going to major in Computer Science/Math, so I need something new. Plus I have a $250 discount from my school. A little note on why I didn't continue this. I could've made it longer, and it's not because I wanted a cliffy. I stopped because it was making me sad. My last "relationship" which it wasn't he was my prom date and liked me a lot and kissed me and shit kinda reminds me of Sirius at times. And this is one of them. So I had to stop before I got too sad, we all know I was sad enough last night when I finished reading. By the way what would people think if I wrote a short story (meaning I finish within the month) based around certain children and their first couple weeks at Hogwarts, fefering to the epilogue characters. If so Let me know, I'll write it this month and post it all before college if you guys like the idea! So let me know!**

**Review!**

**CrazyLily**


	3. Chapter 3

Slipped On A Kiss

Chapter 3

_How long?_ Sirius didn't have an answer for her. He didn't know how long ago he fell for her. He didn't think it really mattered. Wasn't it the here and now? He knew it wasn't. He knew what she was thinking. But she was wrong. She wasn't just another fling, but how could he ever explain that to her. The Sirius Black falling in love? It sounded ludicrous even to him.

"Sabrina, trust me. If I knew I would tell you. But I have no idea when I realized it. It's been for a while. I can't tell you how it happened or when it happened. But it did, and if you don't like it, well join the club then I guess? Because if you don't like it. Then I don't like it. Then we're all in a jam." Sirius rambled on about his love for the girl. He was just being honest.

Sabrina looked him dead in the eye and was unsure of what was there. She knew he cared about her deeply; he always had. But to go out with her would risk everything, not just with her, but with her brother as well. She didn't believe anything was worth that. But did Sirius? She was not sure.

"Please Sirius, I can't do this." She said. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek then backed away to allow her to exit the pool.

He watched her perfect form exit, and he followed suite, it was getting cold. She ran out of the natatorium quickly and went to her room to lock the door. Sirius went to his room and laid down to a restless nights' sleep. Sabrina did the same.

The next morning Sabrina woke in a foul mood. It was seven in the morning and she had achieved little sleep since she tried to go to sleep at midnight. She had many dreams involving her and Sirius in very inappropriate situations, not that she minded them much.

Her frustration was mounting as she sat down for a bowel of cereal. She wasn't too attentive when she poured them, but soon came to realize they were Corn Pops, Sirius' favorite cereal. She cringed at the realization.

Minutes later she was startled from her thoughts as another person sat down to have what seemed to be breakfast with her. She looked up and briefly registered that Sirius had sat down with a bowel of Honey-nut Cherios. They looked at each other for a second and they both said, "Trade you." at the same time.

They both gave a rather forced laugh and handed over they're bowels of cereal and ate quietly for a moment.

"So it's perfect Quidditch weather outside." Sirius said in a would-be offhand way. Of course this was Sabrina he was dealing with, not one of his classic bimbos. Sabrina sighed and finally looked him dead in the eye.

"Don't test my boundaries Sirius I know they far too well for you to do that and I'm not afraid of you in the least." Sabrina said clear as day as if he needed to be reminded. Sirius didn't back down at her words though.

"Sabby," she quietly cringed. "I've been testing your boundaries for years and you still haven't done shit about it. Why start now?" Sirius shot back at her. She looked speechless for a split second, then spoke.

"I know you better than you do. Don't bother pretending I don't let you." Sabrina was proud of herself as Sirius looked at her with pure disbelief. It wasn't that he didn't know it, but he didn't think she realized it most of the time. She went on, "So here are your choices. You do what I say and be happy with it, or you do what I say and be miserable with it. Your choice really." Sirius gave a dry bark like laugh.

"You are truly evil miss Potter. I believe you have been taught well." Sirius said as James and Remus walked into the room.

"Hey what's got you two up so early?" James asked with a yawn.

"Nothing." The two replied too fast and together. Luckily James was too tired to realize it. Remus however looked between the two with a mix of recognition and confusion.

"Okay so what are our plans for today?" Remus asked deciding to approach Sirius on the subject at a later time.

"Remus, it is not even eight in the morning and Lily and Allison aren't awake yet. How exactly do you expect us to know what's going on today?' Sabrina said in a rather sarcastic voice, that Remus brushed off.

"Nah babe, we're awake." Lily said trouncing down the stairs in her favorite short shorts and a tight shirt. James' jaw dropped to the floor when he saw this. It wasn't that Lily typically dressed in conservative clothing, but she _never_ dressed like this, at least not to his knowledge. Allison on the other hand was wearing a baggy pair of flannel sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt.

"So what were we doing today?" Allison asked. Sabrina and Sirius groaned at this question.

"Did I miss something?" Lily asked looking between the two. No one commented, realizing it was too early to question Sirius and Sabrina.

"Listen, I don't know about you guys, but I'm staying in today. I'm too tired to go out." Sirius said giving Sabrina a significant look that James missed, but everyone else seemed to pick up on.

"I have to agree, I'm just going to retreat to my room for the day I think, but let me know if you guys go to the pool or something, I might come down then." Sabrina said, taking her bowel and Sirius' to the kitchen so the house elves could clean them. Then she got up and walked to her room and into the bathroom connected to it.

She stepped into the shower and felt cold water rush over her as she washed her body and thought back to the night before. It felt so right being in his arms, but so wrong all at once. It was betraying James regardless, she could never do that. Half of her waned to be his girl, but another part of her said she would just be another fling of his. Her conscience fought:

_But you've known him forever!_

_**That doesn't mean he wants to actually be with me.**_

_But it counts for something! _

_**No it doesn't! James would kill us both!**_

_That's just what you want to believe!_

Before her conscience could continue arguing she heard the door slide open.

"Sabby hurry up. We _need _to talk about this. Please?" Sirius begged through the door. She realized it was only opened a crack, and the distance of his voice was enough to tell her he had the decency to stay on the other side.

"I'll be out in five. Where did everyone go?" She asked timidly.

"Out. I'll wait in your room." Sirius said and she heard the door close.

Slowly she got out of the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel, then pulled on her favorite bath robe and walked out to speak to Sirius.

**A/N: So I already have chapter four written and once chapter five is finished (I have yet to start, but I know where its going). But I received absolutely no reviews as of yet for chapter 2 :'( I hope that changes because I loveeeeeeeeee this story so far! So here's the deal, I have to use my mom's laptop to write this because she reformatted mine but didn't have MSWord with her… But thankfully for you, before she did that I saved my documents to another hard drive, and I'm happy because I love this! So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CrazyLily**


	4. Chapter 4

Slipped On A Kiss

Chapter 4

_Baby you don't realize   
What you mean to me   
Through thick and thin   
You're more than I've asked you to be   
Don't look away   
I'm here to the end   
Don't worry   
We're everything they want to be _  
**_Please just trust me   
_**

**I'm in my room, come over when you're dressed. SB **

Sabrina read the poem over and over. She never knew Sirius was a poet. She never even realized he could write. She re-read the last line over and over. Finally she got up and walked to her dresser and pulled out an old pair of faded jeans and a loose swimming t-shirt from her earlier days.

As if in a trance she walked to the room she knew to be Sirius. He was still in his pajamas, though he looked as though he had showered about twenty minutes previous to now. She stood in the door way and held up the note.

"I don't get you Siri." She said finally when he didn't respond to her unasked question.

"I'm not asking you to Sabrina. I like you a lot. Get it? No games! Why can't you accept that?" Sirius' sounded calm but his eyes betrayed him.

"Why can't I accept it?" Sabrina asked ready to yell. "Why? Because Sirius you are the biggest player at Hogwarts! I've watched you break heart after heart after heart! I'm not one of those fucking girls! James will kill you and you won't want that and I don't want that. So stop trying to play me. I know you better than anyone except for James! Merlin's beard Sirius fuck off!" Sabrina's temper was set off, and she was out of there in a flash, off onto her broom to take on the world at large.

The days went on like this until it was time for the group to go back to school. Everyone had noticed the break between Sirius and Sabrina. They were way to civil and would snap if asked about the other. It had been a month and they still had yet to speak of the argument.

As the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station Sabrina, Sirius, Lily, James, Allison and Sirius exited their compartment and walked to one of the horseless carriages. Some how Sirius and Sabrina ended up sitting next to each other the rest of their friends spoke of the new school year. They were all beginning NEWTs classes in each of their subjects, all of the being mercilessly smart. They took the tops of the class in most of them, though Severus Snape was always prominent in the competition for highest grades.

Though both Sirius and Sabrina were in good moods, the tension between them was getting ridiculous, and everyone had given up on trying to force them to react, so instead they spoke amongst themselves. No one knew what had happened and everyone decided it was better to just ignore their childish behavior.

Sabrina had the poem in her pocket still. She hadn't left home without it since that day. It reminded her of not only her mistake, but what she risked by making the choice. She knew it had hurt him, but it was either him hurt or her hurt, and she wasn't going to let it be her. It wasn't right, but it was what she needed to do.

But now that it was done, her heart ached like nothing she had ever felt before. She missed him. She missed everything about him. She missed how he could see through her hardest smile. She wanted to run into his arms and tell him she missed him, and wanted to be with him. But she couldn't. She refused to let him hurt her, _its better this way._ She repeated the words constantly in his presence. Her heart and head were at war and she didn't know what to do.

Sirius was just as dumbfounded as Sabrina. He couldn't understand it. He had showed her a side of him that no single person knew existed. He understood why she turned him down, but that didn't make it any easier. Couldn't she see all he wanted was to hold her and to see her happy. She hadn't been happy since their fight, he knew that for certain. Their friends had given up hope on the pair. James and Remus had stopped asking him what happened a week ago. James thought that they had fought over something stupid, but Remus knew. He had confronted Sirius himself and told him to leave what ever the fight was be, and let her come to him. He couldn't wait any longer. He was going to lure her out tonight.

The carriage pulled in and the group sat at the Gryffindor table together. Sabrina, Lily, and Allison sat on one side of the table as their male counterparts sat across from them. Peter sat on Remus side of the group in silence. He timidly asked Remus what was going on with Sirius and Sabrina as neither of them had spoken all night. He didn't answer.

As the plates cleared desert everyone watched as two different sets of fire works were set off, everyone looked to where they had come from, and no one was surprised to see Sirius and Sabrina glaring at each other. The fire work displays were applauded by everyone as Sirius and Sabrina looked down. Finally Dumbledore stood up and reviewed all of the rules, and finally dismissed them to their common rooms.

Sabrina lumbered up to her dorm behind Allison and Lily to find their two other dorm mates sitting doing make up. Jamie and Stefanie, both of whom were the typical slut, which gave good girls a bad name. They had bleach blonde hair, Stefanie had baby blue eyes and big boobs, and Jamie had silver eyes and a big butt. They were classically jealous of Sabrina, Lily and Allison; after all, they were truly gorgeous girls.

"So are you three going to the party tonight? Its fifth year's and up you know?" Stefanie asked in her would-be silky voice, if she didn't have a nasty smirk playing on her lips. Lily saved Sabrina from giving a rather rude answer.

"No we only helped the guys organize it so we could watch everyone else have fun." Lily shared a look with Allison as Sabrina just looked at a sheet of parchment as if mesmerized. Jamie and Stefanie went back to their make up as Lily went to take a shower, and Allison sat to try and talk to Sabrina.

"What's that you've got?" Allison asked Sabrina. Sabrina shook her head and put the piece of paper in her pocket. "Listen babe, we know that you and Sirius aren't on best terms right now, but come down, hook up with a seventh year, and feel good. Plus we've got some muggle stuff for tonight."

Sabrina looked up with a smirk. Why hadn't she thought of that? The solution to everything, prove to Sirius she was fine without him.

Sabrina got up and found her sexiest outfit. She wouldn't let Sirius Black get to her if her life depended on it.

**A/N: Okay so chapter 5 is written and 6 shall be typed up in due time. Right now I'm working on a new story or possible one shot, i have yet to decide, but I really really really really love this story and I want to continue and reviews help!!! so please review. CrazyLily**


	5. Chapter 5

Slipped On A Kiss

Chapter 5

_The lighting strikes  
It reminds me of you  
It has yet to rain  
But I still want you  
Where are you now  
Did I lose you forever  
You're my savior babe. _

Sabrina read the note laying on her pillow, it was in Sirius' hand writing. She didn't want to think of it so shoved it under her pillow before Lily and Allison could see.

She was already dressed in her favorite jeans, and a low cut black shirt, that had off the shoulder straps. She wore her favorite heeled boots and walked with a grace neither Lily or Allison could muster.

The three girls snuck into the party half an hour late. All three had pin strait hair and very light make up on. Lily was wearing her tightest jeans (to James' joy) and an emerald shirt that brought out her ever prevalent eyes. Allison was wearing a rather tight white halter top with her lavender skirt that made Remus' mouth drop at the sight of it

Allison and Lily dragged Sabrina over to her brothers' friends where they shamelessly flirted for no less than ten minutes, once again ignoring Sabrina and Sirius' awkward silence. Sirius tried to look innocent and give her a smile, but she walked out onto the dance floor.

This wasn't the first time that Sabrina had been to one of the welcome back parties for Gryffindor, but it was definitely one of the best. The music played loud over the crowd of students as they danced close to each other. The night drew on and Sabrina had danced with her fair amount of boys. James had somehow managed to pull Lily into his arms (she looked a little tipsy, but so did he). She smiled blissfully when she saw Allison and Remus sleeping on a couch; mind you she was unsure how they managed to fall asleep with the noise in the common room.

Currently Sabrina found herself dancing with a seventh year who she vaguely knew to be called Billy Colt. He was tall with blonde hair and a baby face. He was hot and she was enjoying dancing with him. From what she had heard he was a rather shy boy until he was a little drunk. Naturally, the Firewhiskey was there in excess and everyone had had a little of it, that was part of the tradition. Alas some had more than others, Billy and Sabrina included.

Twenty minutes had passed since they had started to dance, it felt natural and soon enough Billy had asked her if she would like to go up to his room, she had nodded. Sirius watched with bitter dismay at what was occurring as Stefanie grinded against him, and he kissed her to distract himself from his tactless best friends' little sister.

Sabrina walked up the stairs in Billy's footsteps, while he wasn't watching she pulled out a small vile of Vodka and took a shot of it, and then watched it refill itself. Lily had introduced her the year before to vodka, it worked better sometimes, and the hang over was never _as_ bad as with firewhiskey.

As Sabrina entered his room, he pulled her firmly onto his bead and pressed his lips against hers. Without thinking she responded moving her lips against his. Soon his hands had snuck under her shirt, and maybe it was the alcohol, but she allowed him to do so. As time progressed Sabrina became board with the shallow boy she was snogging and being felt up by. She broke away.

"Well Billy, it's been fun, but I need to get back to my dormitory before my loves start worrying. I'll see you around." She said in an offhand voice, but giving him a slight wink before walking out.

She walked down the first set of stairs and paused at the door to the sixth year boy's dorm. She heard a deep groan and a girl give a small squeak. She didn't need to look in to know that it was Sirius and who ever his new flavor was. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she as jealous. It could and _should _be her in there. Not his stupid little flavor.

_Babe you gave that up remember? _

**_Who asked you?_**

Her conscience was at war.

_Since when do I need _your _permission to voice my opinion? _

**_Since I said so   
_**

_Yeah, um… No! Why won't you admit it? You _love _him! _

**_Okay you need to shut up. I've had too much alcohol and I want to go to bed and forget about one Sirius Black. He hates me, I hate him. Illy is hot. I like him. Okay? Okay.   
_**

Sabrina found herself walking into her dorm room to find Lily and Allison already there looking rather chipper. Sabrina went to her bed and flopped down on it with a groan. She turned to look at Allison and Lily who returned her sly look.

"You pissed Sirius off, you know that right?" Lily asked timidly.

"Yeah," Sabrina said with a smile. "Mind you Colt is so not a good kisser. I had to leave him, eh was getting too touchy, and told him you two would be worried." Lily and Allison laughed at their friend

"So you left him with a hard on?" Allison finally got out through her laughter.

"Of course, how else would I leave him? Surely not content!" Sabrina said happily.

The girls fell into a set of giggles and finally ended in a new question being asked by Allison.

"Lily it's your turn! What happened with James?" All eyes turned on a very red looking Lily, wait expectantly for an answer to their question.

"Well, I'm not sure, we just danced, and danced and danced some more. That was it really, it was nice." Lily said smiling as Allison and Sabrina groaned

"Did he try to kiss you?" Sabrina asked as if it was the most obvious thing for her brother to do

"Actually, no." Lily said still smiling.

"WHAT!?!?" Sabrina and Allison screamed together.

For Lily to deny James a kiss would be one thing, but for him to not even try. It was irrational! It wasn't even possible! James always made a move, _always_! It was as predictable as History of Magic being boring every single time you walked into class. This was not James anymore. This was some unknown character that none of the girls had ever dealt with before. This was new.

Meanwhile in the boys' dorm James was lying on his back contemplating the night with Sirius and Remus listening intently. Peter was nowhere to be found (probably passed out drunk downstairs, he never could hold his liquor).

"So Prongs, what happened with Evans? Did you kiss her?" Sirius asked in a dull voice. He had ditched Stefanie soon after Sabrina left and instead went to the dorm, not having the energy to drink the night away alone. To his surprise both James and Remus were as sober as him. He watched James intently for an answer, though he seemed in no hurry

"No, no I didn't kiss her. We just danced." To say that Remus and Sirius were surprised was an understatement. They thought James would at least give her a small quick kiss

"Okay, that's odd. Remus tell me you and Allison didn't just sleep on that couch and you eventually kissed her." Sirius said, desperate to hear a good story. Remus just shrugged as Sirius rolled his eyes. James sensing Sirius' annoyance spoke up

"What's with the foul mood Padfoot? You could've gotten laid if you wanted to. Stefanie is always up for it with you." James said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Sirius whipped a pillow at him and he just laughed as he avoided it.

"I'm calling it a night," Sirius said and without waiting for an answer pulled his drapes shut and allowed sleep to take over, with dreams of Sabrina plaguing him through the night. The other boys followed suit.

The next morning the sixth year students swept down to the great hall in a chipper mood. They talked amiably including Sirius and Sabrina, mind you neither spoke to each other. They got their timetables and were disappointed to see they had double potions with the Slytherin's first thing. Of course Peter, Stefanie, and Jamie had not qualified for the N.E.W.T.s level course, and instead had Care of Magical Creatures. When the bell rang, the groups separated, one to the dungeon, the other to the grounds

When the Gryffindor's got down to the dungeons they walked in to see Professor Slughorn sitting at his desk motioning for the students to take their seats. The Slytherins were already in their seats towards the back, so in groups of two the group sat down. Sirius and James sat in the third row back, Lily and Sabrina in the row directly in front, and next to them sat Remus and Allison. Slughorn called silence and the class immediately settled down.

"Hoho, okay kiddies, we're going to have a little fun today! We're brewing a low range truth potion, good for one question. Surely many of you have heard of it, and possibly used it before. Vérité pour vie," attention was immediately drawn towards the professor, though some, like James and Sirius, and Sabrina and Lily, who knew most everything about each other, looked bored with the news. "Now of course, I need a twist on this, so we shall switch you up for the day, I want girl boy, mind you may stay within your house if you please." There was a grown from the class as many moved their seats.

Remus smiled at Allison, neither having to move. Lily gave Sabrina a coy smile before moving to sit with James, leaving Sabrina to sit with Sirius. She groaned as he willingly sat next to her and gave her a soft smile, which she chose to ignore. Slughorn cast the ingredients on the door, and Sabrina got up to collect them as Sirius began to light a fire and put the cauldron on it and began working in silence.

Finally the only thing left was to let the potion sit for ten minutes, they were right on schedule and the potion looked perfect. Sabrina, in an attempt to distract herself took out a piece of parchment and began doodling on it. Sirius watched in a bored manner and looked around the room. Everyone else was still working. To his delight Snape had been somehow stuck with Indigo Malfoy, who was dismal at potions, though must have scraped by to get into the class. Snape took to yelling at her from time to time that she had done this and that wrong, thus setting them back further behind than they already were.

Sirius looked at the clock, barely a minute had passed and they still had another half hour in the class. He looked over to Sabrina as a thought crossed his mind. She was already not speaking to him, might as well have some fun with her.

His hand slowly brushed the outside of her thigh as she gasped and looked over at him. He kept his eyes trained on the blackboard, as if reading instructions. Of course she didn't miss the smirk that graced his lips as his hand slid up and to the top of her thigh.

She went back to doodling, and he felt like laughing out loud. She was doing her very best not to look aroused, but as his hand began to creep up her skirt and caress her inner thigh she faltered and let out a barely audible moan before resting her head on the table, as if to take a nap, but Sirius knew better

He knew she was beyond aroused and that she needed to be touched at the current time. Seconds ticked by as he slowly ran his hands along her legs and up and down her center. She didn't protest, though he knew later she would protest and get revenge, but not now, she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

All too soon for Sirius' pleasure, the timer went off for their potion to put into a vial, or rather three. One was brought to Slughorn for grading. Furth more, the other two would be held by Professor Slughorn for next class to test on each group, as there wasn't enough time for each of the groups as some had just finished.

Finally the bell rang. Sabrina got up as quickly as she could and exited the room to find a darkened alcove.

**A/N: Okay So there's chapter 5, and it only gets better from here. Chapter six is pretty much finished being written now. So I am going to start writing chapter 7 now. and let me tell you, chapter 6 is really good. I love it!!!!!!!!! So please review. inspire me to write more and finish this story!!! It's a good idea because I love this story!!!!!!!!!! so REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! see I'm begging!!! **

** Love Crazy Lily  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Slipped On A Kiss

By CrazyLily

Chapter 6

Sabrina found her dark alcove and awaited Sirius to pass by, knowing he would be looking for her. Sure enough no less than a minute later he walked by and she grabbed his arm and pulled him in. It was a tight fit and she realized her mistake immediately. He gave her a shy smile as she slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" She steamed, apparently still hot and heavy.

"Getting you to talk to me, what did it look like?" Sirius smiled, she was speechless. Sabrina looked at him and gave a huff. Then she decided she wouldn't let him have his way, and went to walk away. Naturally she was cornered between Sirius Black and a wall. This was not going to end well.

"I hate this. What's so wrong with me liking you as more than a friend?" Sirius asked, pressing her to the wall and putting his hands on her hips to keep her from trying to escape. He felt her take a deep breath as he did so and smiled. "Stop playing these fucking games Sabby. Figure it out, I. Don't. Care. What. Anyone. Thinks." Sirius stated clean cut and clear. Sabrina took a deep breath as she got lost in his stormy grey eyes searching for the truth.

Finally she took a deep breath before speaking, "What if I do?"

If it were even possible he was closer to her now, towering over her petit figure. His eyes were looking deep into her soul as he brought a hand to her face, and whispered in her ear, "That's just too bad." He said recklessly. To her surprise though he didn't try to kiss her, no matter how bad she 'didn't' want him to. Instead he nipped softly at her neck and turned and walked away to his next class.

Sabrina sunk to her knees on the floor and held her head in her hands. She now knew she had screwed up. He was dead serious, no pun intended, and it was already killing her.

It had been all along of course, but now the wound was deep, and only he could mend it. Was she heartbroken? No. Was she torn? Yes, very. She wiped her eyes of the tears that were threatening to fall, and finally gathered the courage to get up and head to her next class, Transfiguration.

When she arrived she took her seat with Lily in the back of the class, Sirius and James were on Lily's other side. Of course, today's lecture was on something so menial that not only Sabrina, Sirius, and James tuned out, but also Lily, Remus, and Allison. By the end of the class, Professor McGonagall had given up on getting the attention of her class, and instead changed the course.

"I know this is pretty much basic review for most of you, but it will get harder from here, mark my words. Next week, we will begin Animagi, of course I don't suspect many of you will understand, it is part of the curriculum. So do pay attention, for at the end of the course section on it, you will be able to register with the ministry." Many smiled, but Sirius and James exchanged a dark look. Peter (who was sitting with a Hufflepuff up front, and had been one of the few paying advent attention during the lecture) snorted at the idea of registering. Remus glared at the back of his head.

Finally McGonagall dismissed the class, and they exited the room with some talking, and other silent. Lily turned to Sabrina and pulled her aside into a class room, obviously having something she wanted to say.

"What the hell happened between you and Sirius?" she said without any hesitation, seeming to have been too distracted to ask in Transfiguration. Finally registering what Lily had said Sabrina looked dumbstruck. Lily had stopped asking a while ago, before Sabrina had a chance to answer she went on. "And I don't just mean this summer. I mean just after potions! He came in all in a huff and told James to shut the fuck up. James turned and asked if I knew what was going on. Then you came in looking as if you had been crying or something.

"It's getting old. James and I are supposed to fight. We can't fight properly if you and Sirius decide to have some fucking fling or whatever. So spill!" Lily said.

Sabrina stared at her best friend for a matter of minutes before she answered.

"He wants me to go out with him. Then in potions he was fucking with me and had his hand on my knee and stuff. Then afterwards I pulled him into an alcove and naturally I cornered myself and then he almost kissed me before walking away. Of course James would kill both Sirius and me if we ever did go out. So you see the problem? But of course Sirius doesn't care. He said it's only me. James doesn't mean shit when it comes to his relationship with me." Sabrina said all in one breath. Finally she stopped for a second and Lily looked amazed. "Did I mention I think I love him."

And there it was. Lily looked scared. Sabrina put a hand to her mouth, and the silence echoed throughout the room. A stampede could go by and they wouldn't have noticed. Lily at last found her voice and spoke.

"Tell him, not me." And with that she walked away. Sabrina followed suite, except when Lily turned for the Great Hall, Sabrina took route to Gryffindor Tower.

Without a cause as to why, when she arrived, she went to the boys dorm. She wasn't sure what was there that would help her, but her heart was telling her that's where she should go. As she climbed the stairs leading to the sixth year boys' dorm, her head screamed to run away. Her Gryffindor courage told it to shove off. After what seemed like a decade, she had finally arrived at the door to the boy's dorm.

Without knocking she entered and immediately regretted it. Looking to Sirius' bed I found to my immense dread, Stefanie, whose shirt had been removed, on top of Sirius, who was slowly becoming topless as she stood there in a stunned silence. She could recognize Stefanie's lip gloss covering his neck and lips, he had eyes closed, obviously enjoying having the girl there. Sabrina was infuriated beyond words.

As if coming to her senses she screamed and turned out the door, slamming it shut. She ran up to her bedroom as fast as she could. She didn't care about lunch. She didn't want to go to classes. She didn't want to see anyone.

Her world had come to an end. She didn't understand how either. Sirius Black always had his flings. Why should this surprise her? It _was _Sirius Black after all. She was going to go and tell him she felt the same way, and this was what he did. It was such a _Black _thing to do. Yes, Sabrina knew this would happen. So why was she so surprised?

_**Well Dear-y you thought he loved you.**_

_He does love you, don't you worry._

_**What do you know? He was upstairs in a very compromising situation with Stefanie.**_

_So maybe there was more to it than that?_

Sabrina gave a frustrated scream, silencing her battling brain. She pulled the curtains around her bed and cried, and cried, and cried. She had a silencing charm around her bed, and slowly she fell asleep.

In the seventh year boys' dorm Sirius had heard his door slam, and the shriek of a girl, he was sure it had been Sabrina. He quickly told Stefanie to get the fuck out of his room, and as the door closed he looked lost. He knew he had seriously fucked up. It wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing, he just… Made a mistake.

_Lover boy, she isn't going to take that as an excuse. _

_**Who's asking you? **_

_Well I'd say you should probably go and talk to her._

_**I don't have a death sentence.**_

_No one is saying you do. We're just saying that you will eventually have to face her. _

Sirius cut off his thoughts and set to writing a note to her instead.

"_Sabby_

_I'm a fuck up. I don't know why I did it. I shouldn't have. I was getting so frustrated with you not talking to me, and then today. It took all my self control (and there isn't usually much of that to begin with) not to kiss you. You are __**amazing **__and no one should make you feel any different, but I know I have. I'm an arrogant asshole. I know I've let you down, and proved you 100 right. _

_I know that you hate me right now, and it breaks my heart knowing I'm the reason why you're hurt and sad. Don't tell me I'm wrong, we both know I'm not. But you should also know, I would rather be dead than know I've broken you're heart. I know you hate me and probably don't want to see me ever again, and I suppose I tell James, he'll kill me. But I just want you to know I love you, and I hate myself for doing this. _

_Love __Siri__" _

Sabrina read the note when she awoke. Her dorm was empty so she assumed it must be dinner time. She wasn't sure how she wanted to react. She hated him, but she never let James fight her battles. So instead, she got up, and for the second time that day walked the treacherous walk up to the seventh year boys' room. Again she walked in without knocking, this time she didn't regret it.

Sirius looked at her tear stained face as she walked into the room. She just stared back at him. Unable to form a sentence, she stood watching him with a wary eye. She watched as he stood up and walked to her and grabbed her face in his hands.

Aquamarine met stormy grey, Sirius looked deep within her eyes as he held eye contact. Infinite time passed and finally he spoke.

"I'm such a fuck up Sabby. I don't deserve you, or you're friendship, or anything. I think I'm falling madly in love with you," He pressed his lips softly against hers.

Without thinking about anything that had happened, her arms snaked to his neck and pulled him closer as they shared a passionate kiss. He slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so fucking sorry." He said and she pressed her lips to his once more then pulled away and gave him a faint smile, they stood together looking into each others' eyes. Mesmerized with each other, they didn't notice the door open, until someone cleared their throat to announce his arrival.

**A/N: So there you go, chapter 6 is up. 7 ****is**** half written, but I didn't want to make you wait longer. 7 and maybe 8 should be up within the week. See I'm leaving for college, and it's a ****5 and a half hour drive. So on the way I shall type until my battery ****dies :****-D So you guys will get the new chapters!!! I think I might make this only about 10 chapters, and maybe when I get some time after school starts I'll write a ****sequal****, I'm not sure. So Review and tell me what you think!!!!**


End file.
